Moira Thaurissan
| occupation = Council of Three Hammers, Queen-Regent of the Dark Iron clan, Princess of Ironforge | location = The High Seat, Ironforge | status = Élő (lore), Megölhető (WoW) | relatives = Elder Bronzebeard, Madoran Bronzebeard (felmenők), Magni Bronzebeard (apa), Muradin Bronzebeard, Brann Bronzebeard (nagybátyjai), Dagran Thaurissan (férj), Dagran Thaurissan II (fia) | instance = Blackrock Depths }} Régens királynő Moira Thaurissan (született Bronzebeard) Ironforge királyának, Magni Bronzebeard lánya és a Dark Iron klán néhai császárának, Dagran Thaurissan özvegye. Státuszát tekintve, Moira egyaránt Ironforge hercegnője és a Dark Iron klán császárnője. Jelenleg Moira a Dark Iron klán képviselője a Három pöröly tanácsnak mely ironforge városát irányítja, Magni kővé dermedése után. Háttér World of Warcraft Moira, Ironforge királyának Magni Bronzebeardnek egyetlen egyetlen gyermeke és a trón örököse. Habár Magni szerette a lányát, mindig is egy fiú utódra vágyott akire nyugodtan hátrahagyhatja a trónt.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, pg 115. Ironforge királyságának trónöröklési törvénye szerint férfi testvérek hiányában Moira a jogos trónörökös, és habár Magni nyíltan nem vitatja Moira jogát a trónhoz, mégis úgy gondolja, hogy a nők nem tudják olyan effektíven irányítani az országotThe Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, pg 168, mint ahogyan a férfiak teszik azt. Moirát később egy Lakeshire-be vezető utazása alatt a karavánját megtámadták a Dark Iron törpök, Moirát pedig elrabolták és Shadowforge City mélyére vitték Emperor Dagran Thaurissan színe elé. Ahelyett hogy egyszerű fogolyként kezelték volna a hercegnőt, Thaurissan olyan tisztelettel bánt vele melyet apjától sohasem kapott meg. Thaurissan figyelt a mondanivalójára és egyetértett Moirával, hogy a nők ugyanolyan hatékonyan képesek uralkodni, mint bármelyik férfi. Végül Moira beleszeretett a Dark Iron császárba és hozzáment feleségül. Kharan Mighthammer, a megtámadott karaván egyetlen túlélője és fogoly Shadowforge városában a történtek miatt arra a következésre jutott, hogy Moira egy varázslat alá esett és arra a kérte a őt kiszabadító kalandoroktól, hogy találjanak egy módot Moira felszabadítására. Magni király feldühödve, hogy Moira a család ősi ellenségével van, egy elit csapatott küldött, hogy megöljék Thaurissan császárt és visszavigyék a varázslat alatt álló Moirát Ironforge-ba. Habár a csapat sikerrel járt a császár elpusztításában, Moira nem volt hajlandó visszatérni és bejelentette hogy állapotos; ezen felül pedig férje elvesztése hatalmas űrt és gyűlöletet hagyott a szívében. A történtek után évekig nem hallottak Moiráról, elidegenedett apjától aki nem volt képes elfogadni a tényt, hogy Moira szabad akaratából ment hozzá egy Dark Iron-hoz, továbbra is úgy vélte, hogy Moira varázslat alatt áll.World of Warcraft: The Comic - Through the Mirror Darkly, pg. 10 A történtek ellenére Magni remélte, hogy egy nap lánya visszatér Ironforge-ba, ezért nem tett lépéseket, hogy kizárja az örökségből. A Történtek után, Aerin és néhány más képzett nőt előléptettek, hogy Magni személyes testőrei legyenek. Aerin úgy gondolja, hogy ez annak hatására történt, hogy Magni beismerte magában, hogy a szexista bánásmód nem volt fair Moirával szemben. The Shattering Magni király kőve dermedése után, Moira visszatért Ironforge-ba csecsemő fiával, II. Dagran Thaurissannal hogy megszerezze a trónt. A Dark Iron klán támogatásával, Moirának sikerült megszereznie a trónt, és vasmarokkal uralkodott. Elzárt minden griffmadarat és lezárta a Deeprun Tramet, Ironforge minden lakosát fogolyként kezelte beleértve Anduin Wrynn herceget is, aki éppen diplomáciai kötelességét teljesítette a városban. Egy vacsora alkalmával, Anduin számos dolgot tudott meg Moira-ról Aerin-nek köszönhetően, sőt Anduinnak sikerült Moirát becsapnia, hogy valós reakciót váltson ki belőle és megtudja a szándékait. Moira elmesélte, hogy sosem állt varázslat alatt, azért szeretett bele férjébe, mert Thaurissan tisztelte őt apjával ellentétben, aki mindig is fiú gyermekre vágyott és hitt abban, hogy a nők nem képesek uralkodni. Habár Anduin egyetértett vele apjáról, úgy vélte hogy ezt Moira nem az előnyére fordította, hanem engedte, hogy a harag feleméssze őt.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, pg 227 Idővel Anduinnak sikerült megszöknie Theramore városába, ahol elmesélte apjának a városban történteket, melyre apja dühösen reagált. Varian és tizennyolc másik SI:7 ügynök kidolgoztak egy tervet hogy felszabadítsák Ironforge városát és meggyilkolják Moira-t. Amikor azonban Varian végzett volna Moira-val, Anduin - aki sietve tért vissza Ironforge-ba - meggyőzte apját, hogy jobb lenne útmutatást adni Moirának, hogy jobb uralkodóvá váljon. Annak ellenére, hogy Moira zsarnokként viselkedett, még mindig ő volt Ironforge királyságának jogos trónörököse és halálával kérdésessé válna az utód személye, ez pedig egy újabb véres polgárháborúba torkollhat ami magával rántaná a Szövetséget is. Moira uralkodása alatt esély van a törp klánok egyesítésére. Varian lassacskán beleegyezett Moira életben hagyásába, ám egy feltételt szabott meg. Ha valóban Moira lehet az az uralkodó aki újra egyesítheti a klánokat, akkor előbb ki kell vívnia társai tiszteletét, és csak így tehet szert a koronára. Hogy minden törpe klán érdekeit figyelembe vegyék, Varian javaslatára létrehozták a Három Pöröly Tanácsát melynek tagjai, Moira, Muradin és Falstad Wildhammer együttes erővel kormányoznák a királyságot.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Fire and Iron Moira számos módon próbálta segíteni a Dark Iron klánt az integrációban, így hát egy tervet szőtt, hogy újrakovácsoltassák a Hammer of the High King pörölyt (még ha ezt hamis darabokkal is kell megtenni), mely az egység szimbólumául szolgálna. Kurdran Wildhammer hezitált, hogy odaadja saját részét a kalapácsból, ám hosszas, napokig tartó győzködés után végül mégiscsak odaadta saját részét Moirának, így a pöröly három része készen állt az újrakovácsolásra. Más nap Moira és Drukan találkoztak Kurdrannal és Sky'ree-vel egy séta alatt. Drukan félt a griffmadaraktól, és tiszteletlenül is bánt velük, Moira kérésére azonban bocsánatot kért Kudrantól és társától a viselkedéséért. Moira ismét megköszönte, hogy Kudran átadta a pöröly darabját, majd továbbállt tanácsadójával. Sky'ree halála után Kurdran megdöbbent és visszavette a pöröly Wildhammer. Moira ezt észrevette és Kudrannal elkezdtek vitatkozni, mely alatt Kudran rájött, hogy Moira szándékosan próbálja Ironforge figyelmét a Wildhammer törpökre fordítani, annak érdekében hogy elvonja a Bronzebeardek figyelmét a Dark Iron klánról. A ceremónia alatt mely során újrakovácsolták volna a pörölyt, Kudran széttörte saját darabját, azzal érvelve, hogy a törpe egység alapja nem lehet egy fizikai tárgy mely egy nap újra széttörhet, és a múlt helyett a jövőre kellene koncentrálni. Muradin örömmel egyetértett Kudran döntésével ezért Moira is arra kényszerült hogy kövesse társait, így hát a pöröly másik két részét is megsemmisítették. Barátságuk megromlott, mikor nézeteltérés merült fel köztük melynek oka a Hammer of the High King volt. Muradin úgy vélte, hogy az egység szimbólumaként újra kellene kovácsoltatni a kalapácsot, míg Kudran nem volt biztos benne. Miután kiderült, hogy a kalapács darabjai hamisak, Muradin úgy gondolta, hogy a szimbólum amit képvisel fontosabb mint maga a tárgy, és méginkább tovább sürgette Kudrant hogy egyezzen bele az újrakovácsolásba a klánja érdekében. Később Kudran úgy döntött, hogy inkább nyilvánosan meg kellene semmisíteni a kalapács darabjait (mivel úgy gondolta, hogy a törpöknek a jövőre kellene gondolni nem pedig a múltba kapaszkodni), Muradin pedig a döntés okát hallva boldogan egyetértett Kudrannal (ezzel rákényszerítve Moirát is, hogy tegye ugyanezt). Az esemény után, Kudran lemondott a Wildhammer képviselői szerepről, helyét pedig öccsének Falstadnak adta át.Fire and Iron Cataclysm Habár Moira a királnyő-régense a Dark Iron klánnak, néhány Dark Iron törp nem hűséges hozzá és a fiához. Miután a Twilight's Hammerhez lojális Dark Iron klán megtámadta az Ironforge-i repteret, Commander Stonebreaker elküldi a kalandorokat, hogy vigyenek hírt a tanácsnak a történtekről. Moira nem hitte el a hallottakat míg Muradin meg nem győzte őt Stonebreaker lojalitásáról. Moira gyorsan rájött, hogy az események hátterében Ambassador Slaghammer, aki titokban a Twilight's Hammernek dolgozik. Slaghammer-t később árulásért letartóztatták. Questek A Dun Morogh történetszál alatt, Moirának a következő questekben van szerepe: * }} * }} Quest for Pandaria A három uralkodót meglátogatta Li Li Stormstout aki Magnit kereste. A tanács nem tudott segíteni neki, Moira pedig felháborítónak találta Li Li viselkedését (annak ellenére, hogy Li Li nem tudott Magni kővé dermedéséről). Blood in the Snow Egy nap, Varian Király SI:7 ügynökei felfedezték, hogy a Zandalari trollok a Frostmane trollok segítségével, a törpök fővárosát akarják ostrom alá venni. Varian úgy gondolta, hogy ha segít a törpöknek a troll problémában, akkor a törpök több katonát küldenének Pandáriára a Horde ellen. A király azonban nem tudta, hogy a törpök nem bíznak egymásban. Mikor Varian segítséget kért a Council of Three Hammers-től a troll probléma leküzdésében, egyaránt Muradin és Falstad elutasították a kérvényt, azzal védekezve, hogy ha magára hagynák Ironforge-ot, akkor a Dark Iron törpök biztosan hatalmi puccsot hajtanának végre. Csalódottságában Varian azzal érvelt, hogy ha senki sem segít neki, akkor Ironforge ostrom alá fog kerülni. Egyedül Moira Thaurissan ajánlotta fel segítségét ezzel bebizonyítva, hogy lojális Ironforge-hoz, a tanácshoz és az Alliance-hoz. A király, a kalandorok és a Dark Iron törpök együttműködve véget vetettek a troll fenyegetésnek és megmentették Ironforge városát. Visszatértjük után a másik két törpe vezető megszégyenülve érezték magukat és megesküdtek, hogy soha nem engedik hogy a félelmük, vagy bizalmatlanságuk újból elhomályosítsák az ítélőképességüket. Bízva egymásban, mind a három törpe ígéretet tett, hogy teljes erejükkel az Alliance ügy mellé állnak. Siege of Orgrimmar Moira Thaurissan és egy csapatnyi törpe Orgrimmar ostrománál egy Dark Iron Mole Machine segítségével bejutott a Siegeworks területére, ahol Garrosh Hellscream fegyvertárának forrása volt. Megérkezésük után nem sokkal szembe találták magukat Siegecrafter Blackfuse-al, aki szabadjára engedte új találmányát, az Iron Star-t ezzel elsöpörve a törpéket. A csapat egyetlen megmaradt tagja maga Moira volt, aki látván a pusztítást amit a fegyver okozott óvatosságra intette az eközben érkező Alliance kalandorokat. ;Alliance :There's nothing like a common enemy to bring people together. The dwarven clans have never been so united. If the peace holds, our kingdoms will be stronger than ever before... ;Horde :I have nothing to say to you, . War Crimes Moira, más Alliance vezetőkhöz hasonlóan meghívást kapott Xuen-től Garrosh Hellscream tárgyalására Pandarian. A tárgyalás során Moira megjelent az egyik látomás alatt is, melyben épp azt a jelenetet mutatták be, mikor Varian Wrynn majdnem kivégezte őt.War Crimes Helyszínek Idézetek Ironforge ;Üdvözlés *''You stand before Moira, Queen-Regent of the Dark Iron Clan. Watch your tongue!'' *''Why have you approached me? Take care, my patience is short!'' *''Ironforge has need of our sorcery, as well as our strength.'' *''In time, my son shall rule the Dark Irons, and perhaps all of Ironforge as well.'' ;Aggro *''IMPUDENCE!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!'' *''How DARE ye!!'' ;Játékos megölése * * ;Halál *''My son... shall avenge me...'' Apróságok *Moira hangját Elle Newlands adja. *Moira ugyanazt a fejdíszt viseli mint Halduron Brightwing és Muradin Bronzebeard. *Az eredeti, Vanilla játékban, Thrall a Horde hősöket elküldi, hogy leszámoljanak Dagran Thaurissan császárral és szabadítsák ki az elrabolt hercegnőt. Ezzel ellentétben a The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm könyv azt írja, hogy Magni Alliance csapata végzett a császárral. *In Magni's nightmare caused by the Emerald Nightmare, Magni led a team to Blackrock Depths to free Moira and kill Dagran. While he accepted that her son would be born, he would banish him from the kingdom of Ironforge. Upon hearing this, Moira stabbed Magni and revealed that "Fenran" was only meant to watch over the throne until her new baby is born, whom she revealed to be the child of Ragnaros. *Ultimate Visual Guide úgy nevezi Moirát nevén, hogy "Moira Bronzebeard Thaurissan". *Moira hajviseletét és ruházatát Blackrock Depths-ben Leia hercegnőről mintázták a Csillagok háborúja VI: A jedi visszatér című filmből. Patch változások * * * * Referenciák Külső hivatkozások en:Moira Thaurissan es:Moira Thaurissan fr:Moira Barbe-de-Bronze Kategória:Dwarves Kategória:Bronzebeard dwarves Kategória:Priests Kategória:Quest givers Kategória:Ironforge NPCs Kategória:Lore characters Kategória:Legends characters Kategória:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters Kategória:Leaders of Azeroth characters Kategória:City bosses Kategória:Unique voices